Rosa Diferente
by Princess Saremi
Summary: A pesar de que hermana menor comparte el color de ojos con la discípula de Shinobu Kochou, sabe que no son iguales. El rosa de Nezuko y el rosa de Kanao era diferente.


**Disclaimer:** Ni _Kimetsu No Yaiba_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de _Koyoharu Gotōge_, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El _FanArt_ de Kamado Nezuko utilizado en la portada, tanto como el FanArt de Tsuyuri Kanao no me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de **Quiss** y **カズ [Kazu Muchuukai]** respectivamente. Yo los utilizo para la portada respetando sus derechos. Como siempre, al final del One'shot estarán sus perfiles.

**Rosa Diferente Princess_Saremi**

**Portada Princess_Saremi**

* * *

**N.a:** Y esta vez, en el Fandom de Kimetsu No Yaiba aparece un One'shot (que sinceramente quería que fuera Drabble pero no pude, me inspire) de la hermosa Shipp KanaoxTanjiro o también conocida como la Shipp de tuertos o **_'Mi hermana es una suicida'_** (La herida de Shinobu aún duele) ¡sin más que decir a leer! Espero les guste y si eso pasa déjenme un voto o comentario para saberlo, tanto como si no. Besos

* * *

**Rosa Diferente**

**By:** Princess_Saremi

* * *

— No. — no sabía cuánto llevaba repitiendo esa negación, ya perdió la cuenta y más aún porque cada día se repetía lo mismo. Su amigo rubio podría estar entrenando pero sí su pequeña hermana aparecía en su campo de visión éste dejaba todo de lado para perseguirla diciendo que la amaba y que se quería casar con ella. Nezuko, naturalmente huía de él antes de esconderse detrás suyo, temerosa y pidiendo en silencio su auxilio que como hermano mayor le debía propiciar.

— ¿¡Pero por qué no!? ¡Yo se que Nezuko–Chan me ama! ¡Sus ojos brillan al verme! — peleó el del aliento del trueno frunciendo el ceño y tratando de llegar a la demonio que solo se encongia tras la espalda de Tanjirou. Este frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sus ojos brillan porque te tiene miedo, no porque te ama! — refutó seguro moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro impidiendo que Zenitsu pusiera las manos sobre su hermana menor. — ¡Ya dejala en paz!

— ¡Tú no entiendes nuestro amor Tanjirou! — rugió empujando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo, quien ni lerdo ni perezoso le respondía. — ¡Yo conozco los ojos rosa de Nezuko–Chan!

— ¡Tú que los vas a conocer! ¡Yo la vi desde que nació, se cada expresión de ella! ¡Y sus ojos sólo demuestran miedo! — gritó sin irse para atrás. Aquí sabia, que su cobarde amigo sacaría la misma excusa de siempre.

— ¡Deberías hacerte responsable de arruinar mi matrimonio! — señaló con su índice acusador. Tanjiro no flaqueo. Nezuko ya había huido. — ¡ESPERA NEZUKOOOOO–CHAAAANN! — suplicó yendo en su búsqueda, que para el mayor de los Kamado no era más que una cacería.

— ¡Zenitsu, dejala en paz! — ordenó siguiendole el paso. Siempre era lo mismo.

Ya sabía cómo terminaba esto.

* * *

— Te lo dije. — espeto sintiendo lástima de su amigo por el moretón que decoraba su rostro, pero a la vez orgulloso de que su pequeña hermana no se dejara. La demonio se encontraba recostada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, estirando sus manos hacia su cabello intentando agarrarlo. Ese era... Un hábito que tenía desde que nació.

— Ella me dice 'Te amo' con golpes Tanjirou–Kun. — afirmó perdido en un lapso de su imaginación, donde seguramente su hermana le correspondía y dejaba de huir de él. Era una escena graciosa de imaginar.

— No lo hace. — negó seguro atrapando la mano de su hermana quien ante el tacto sonrió con su rosada mirada antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por el morfeo.

— Maldito. — insultó el rubio moqueando, tal vez llorando. Tanjirou sólo rió sintiéndose victorioso y a la vez nervioso.

No podían culparlo por conocer la mirada de su hermana menor, saber que emoción o palabra quería decir o comunicar con sus orbes cuarzo. Así había sido siempre. Porque desde que nació aprendio a leer esos orbes rosa que para él eran los más hermosos y únicos de este planeta.

Zenitsu lloro toda la noche.

* * *

Frunció el ceño, decidido; teniendo su roja mirada fija en la rosa de su contrincante. Esta vez la atraparia y ganaría, si Inosuke y Zenitsu lo habían hecho él también podía. ¡Si señor! ¡El no se quedaba atrás!

— ¡Empiecen! — anunció Aoi con el característico ceño fruncido decorando su suave rostro bajando su brazo–el cual estaba en lo alto– señalizando que el combate acababa de comenzar.

El mayor de los Kamado no perdió tiempo y salto hacia la discípula de Shinobu Kochou quien en respuesta se deslizo por el piso de madera con gracia y velocidad esquivandolo, empero a eso; el joven sabiendo que iba a pasar giro rápidamente sobre su eje y la empezó a perseguir. Kanao alzó levemente sus cejas al ver el fino movimiento de su contrincante por lo que aumentó sus movimientos y velocidad alejándose unos metros de Tanjirou.

El muchacho, molesto al ver la ventaja que la chica le llevaba aumento su fuerza sobre sus pies obligándolos a tomar mucha más velocidad. Tsuyuri giro en una esquina pensando en que este se estrellaria contra la pared y así daría por finalizada la ronda, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver como el hermano mayor de Nezuko saltaba hacia la pared apropósito apoyando sus pies sobre esta, y prosiguiendo a encogerse sobre sus piernas antes de saltar hacia la cazadora de aliento de flores; como si fuera un resorte.

— ¡Ya te tengo! — declaró orgulloso estirando su mano agarrando la de Kanao, no obstante al no medir su fuerza terminó atrayendola hacia su cuerpo chocando con su pecho haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio; y por ente cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Kanao/Tanjirou/Gonpanchiro! — resonaron los gritos de la oji-azul, Zenitsu y del usuario de máscara de jabali.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Kanao! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? — preguntó mirando hacia su oponente quien se erguia con delicadeza al apoyar las palmas sobre su pecho. Ella asintió en silencio por fin levantando su cabeza, conectando los orbes rosa con los rubí de él.

Tanjirou se quedó estupefacto ante la profunda mirada que ella le dirigía, era pura y transparente, y la podías leer con facilidad. Era clara, sin pizca de malicia. Era... Diferente a la de su hermana menor, Nezuko.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsuyuri se levantó y salió de la sala de entrenamiento seguida de una muy preocupada Aoi. Mientras que Zenitsu e Inosuke se acercaban a su persona.

— ¡ERES UN SUERTUDO! ¡UNA CHICA ESTUVO SOBRE TI! ¡Y NO SABES NADA DE CHICAS! — gritaba sin cesar el usuario del aliento del trueno sacudiendo sus manos como si con ese movimiento dejara escapar toda su envidia y furia de su cuerpo. — ¡Y TÚ NO HICISTE NADA! ¡ESTOY RODEADO DE IDIOTAS! ¡AHHH!

— ¡OE, OE! ¿¡QUE FUE ESO MONJIROU!? ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO HACERLO! ¡LO HARÉ MEJOR QUE TU! — gritó saltando sobre sus piernas, apoyando su peso sobre una y otra de manera alternativa y con sus brazos en alto. Antes de empezar a correr por todo el dojo e intentar realizar el movimiento que hizo su colega.

Kamado Tanjirou, lejos de todo el ruido que proferian sus amigos sólo pensaba en los ojos rosa de Tsuyuri Kanao.

* * *

Giro sobre su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha por enésima vez, incómodo. Sin poder dormir. Tanjiro apretó sus párpados intentado de manera inconsciente de olvidarse tal vez de una imagen desagrable, pero era todo lo contrario pues cada que recordaba el cuarzo de los orbes de Kanao un calor agradable se colaba en su pecho.

Llevó su brazo por sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, esperanzado de que la oscuridad y el peso de este lo hicieran sucumbir al morfeo.

Nada. No ocurría nada.

Los orbes de Kanao seguían presentes en su memoria de manera nítida, como si fuera una fotografía que su inconsciencia se negara a borrar o perder.

¿Pero que tenían de especial? No lo entendía, porque su hermana tenía los mismos ojos. Bueno, del mismo color. ¿Entonces por qué los de Kanao lo perseguían constantemente desde que los observó en su entrenamiento? No era la primera vez que los observaba como para que le impresionaran.

¿Entonces que era?

— Mhmm. — se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que conocía muy bien sobre la suya, se levantó de su mullida cama para ver de quien se trataba encontrando a su hermana.

— Oh, Nezuko, ¿tampoco puedes dormir? — preguntó acariciando su cabeza con suavidad. Con cariño. Ella asintió entendiendo lo que hermano decía mirándolo profundamente, haciéndole recordar a Tanjirou el porqué tampoco podía dormir.

Tsuyuri Kanao.

Kanao.

Sus ojos.

Rosas. Como los de su hermana, ¿verdad? Los de Nezuko eran amables, puros, transparentes y cálidos. Los de Kanao también. Es cierto que el rosa de su hermana era más fuerte, mientras que el de la heredera del Pilar insecto era un color suave, claro. Tipo pastel.

Pero eran rosas al fin y al cabo.

— Puedes dormir conmigo Nezuko. — los orbes de ella parecieron brillar antes de asentir y subirse a la cama, acurrucandose contra su pecho. Era irónico que siendo una criatura que podía matarte se comportará como una niña de dos años. — descansa Nezuko.

Y mientras ella caía en el morfeo, él siguió divagando.

Los ojos de ambas eran cálidos, transparentes y puros. Ese pensamiento rondó en su mente bastante tiempo, pero había algo diferente.

¿Qué era?

* * *

— Bien, nos vamos de misión. — se despidió Tanjirou de Aoi, Kanao y las hiperactivas niñas que a pesar de decir que los extrañarían sonreían felices. — ¡Gracias por el entrenamiento y sus cuidados! — expresó de nuevo sonriente, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Tsuyuri.

Ella también lo hizo. Y cuando ambos giraron la cabeza ocultando el tenue rosado de sus mejillas, Kamado Tanjirou lo entendió.

No es que su color fuera diferente, es que él lo miraba diferente. Con más cariño, con un cariño diferente al de hermanos que aún no lograba identificar; por eso Kanao y Nezuko a pesar de compartir el color de ojos, no eran iguales.

Para Kamado Tanjiro el rosa de los ojos de Kanao Tsuyuri era muy diferente.

Y eso, era lo que le gustaba.

* * *

**._.**

**Fin de la trasmisión**

**Perfiles artistas.**

**カズ [Kazu Muchuukai:**

_h t t p s : / / w w w . p i x i v . n e t / e n / u s e r s / 1 3 7 4 9 6_

**Quiss:**

_h t t p s : / / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / q u i s s _


End file.
